


《钟情法则》第六章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 36





	《钟情法则》第六章

34

阴云浸没在冷月中，走到半路，下起了雨。

离修车厂还有一段距离，雨势不减，且越来越大。陆野脚步折转，走到屋檐下避雨。祝玥安静地伏在他背上，呼吸起起伏伏，潮湿的气息喷洒在陆野耳廓。

“走不回去了，好冷呀。”他仍然带着点哭腔的说：“我们去开房吧。”

周围好几家亮着灯牌的宾馆都门庭冷清，装潢也马马虎虎，陆野随便挑了一家，在前台登记时那女老板瞥了好几眼他背上的人，艳红色的嘴唇好几次张合想说些什么，却在对上陆野的眼神时又悉数把话咽下去。

祝玥一动不动，湿透的发沾在陆野的颈上。

房间在三楼，充满现代感的装束，走廊两边装着不伦不类的蓝色小灯。房卡插进去，滴的一声，陆野单手关上门时，听见老板带着一个员工在他身后议论：“……不会弄出人命吧？”

书包落在地毯上，泅出一团湿。

陆野捞着祝玥的腰和腿，轻松把他从背上往身前带：“装死装够了？”

祝玥噗嗤一声笑出来，浑身颤动地挂在他身上：“你听见他们议论你了吗？”他坏透了，葱白的手指从陆野的衣领钻进去，冰凉贴着火热，“会出人命吗？叔叔？”

他眨眨眼，先前哭过的眼睛连着太阳穴边红成一片，似醉态迷人。陆野不为所动，抱着他走到床边，把人扔上去，祝玥被床垫弹起来，随即被陆野整个人密密实实地压住。

陆野撩开他额上的湿发，看着那双眼：“不难受了？”  
“还有一点。”祝玥抬起下巴舔他的手腕，那些蛰伏的青色静脉：“如果你操我，就一点也没有了。”

陆野舔了舔干燥的下唇，指根贴着那臀肉摩擦，隔着布料若有似无地摸到中间的凹陷处：“这里，也不疼了？”

祝玥眼珠微微一动，狡黠的样子：“你轻点不就好了？”

35

陆野控着他的后脑迎上去，祝玥哭湿的嘴唇被他咬住，力道很重地舔舐。  
干掉的眼泪被口水融化，陆野舌尖尝到一点咸湿，啃咬逐渐变为安抚的轻吻，一下下把祝玥亲得意乱神迷。

室内开着灯，吸啜的水声缠绵，祝玥眯着眼把下身往陆野的胯骨上撞，发情的猫咪一样，呜呜乱叫。

陆野稍微起身，留出空隙来把祝玥湿透的衣服裤子脱干净，边亲边抱着他走进浴室。花洒的热水好半天才出来，祝玥闭眼扭着腰往他怀里钻，陆野把水温调高，将藤蔓一样缠在自己身上的人剥离开来，半点不留情面地说：“自己洗。”

祝玥茫然地睁开眼，看见陆野赤着上身从浴室离开，磨砂玻璃哐的一声合拢。他站在花洒下不知所措地看了看被自己蹭硬的小弟弟，半天没回过神来。

怎么了？生什么气？

祝玥光速洗完一遍澡，出去的时候陆野站在窗边抽烟，讲电话。

他也脱掉湿衣，穿上一件宾馆提供的白色浴袍，上面绣着‘花江印月’的字样。

“……你看监控，应该还没删。”陆野指间的烟没抽几口，交代了电话里几句，忽然声音一紧，那边狐疑地喊了他一声‘野哥’，陆野目色晦暗地说：“不用动手，查到了给我说就行。”

祝玥跪在他脚下，漂亮的脸蛋贴在他的裆部，鼻尖蹭蹭那鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，用牙齿叼着内裤的边往下扯，好几次没咬住，他失去耐心，伸手把陆野半勃的阴茎从内裤里拿出来。

电话那边还在说，陆野一直没挂断。

很快那根东西就在他手里完全勃起。祝玥先是伸出舌尖舔了舔表面的筋膜，接着把嘴巴张成半圆状试图把紫红色圆硕的龟头含进去。  
他收起利齿，含得磕磕绊绊，舌苔抵着茎身挪动，只含进去半截，就被涨得受不了。

祝玥仰头，用泛着水光的眼一眨不眨地盯着陆野。

如果不是此时舌头没空，陆野猜他一定会说，快看啊叔叔，我在吃掉你。

36

过分瓷白盈亮的身体跪在薄薄一层地毯上，陆野低头就能看见他后背和前胸的淤青，像是美玉上的瑕疵，刺目得很。

陆野忽然改变主意，他对电话里说：“找到了先教训一下，做事聪明点，别留痕迹。”他五指抓住祝玥在他腿间耸动的黑发，操纵着他不怎么熟练的动作。阴茎插进去大半截，多余的口水顺着祝玥的下巴流淌。

挂断的电话被陆野扔在窗台上，祝玥逐渐适应插嘴的频率，自己没轻没重含了个深喉，陆野赶紧扯着他的头发拔出来，龟头离开嘴唇时发出“啵”的一声轻响。

陆野皱眉检查他的口腔。

祝玥可怜兮兮地张着嘴，含糊不清地说：“我以为你生气了。”

陆野从鼻腔里冷哼一声，深邃五官被窗外霓虹渡上一层暖色：“你还知道。”

“对不起对不起，”祝玥压根儿就没明白他怎么忽然生气，但道歉十分顺溜，光着身体去抱他，没擦干的水珠把陆野的浴袍蹭湿了：“原谅我吧，你是大好人，行吗？”  
他踮起脚去亲陆野的下巴，小腹被那根阴茎反复戳着：“今天考试，好累哦，你都不心疼我吗？”

陆野不说话，眉目有种不怒自威的气势。祝玥反复去亲他，猴子一样往他身上爬：“叔叔叔叔，大人不记小人过……”祝玥在他胸口吐出一口软软的气：“赶紧来操我。”

37

陆野虽然冷着脸，但鸡巴却以截然不同地热度在祝玥身体里进出。

后入式，硕大的龟头把平坦的肚子顶出一个轮廓，祝玥每次受不住地往前爬两步，又立马会被陆野捞回去。那个艳红色的小穴周围糊满了一整管润滑液，被高速抽插的阴茎打成白沫状。

“陆野，陆野，唔……”祝玥双手往后撑在他的腹肌上，十个脚趾头都爽得蜷起来，白皙羸瘦的身体被撞得不断耸动。  
陆野拉着他的手腕往后坐，自下而上地操着湿软的穴，不管他的哀求，气息紊乱地在他耳边说：“有事叫叔叔，没事叫陆野，”他双眼猩红，舌面刮过祝玥敏感的的耳廓：“你怎么这么会撒娇，嗯？”

祝玥被操得全身泛起红潮，覆盖过那些淤青的伤痕：“不要了……叔叔，慢点，要操死我了……”

他已经射过两次，铃口滴滴答答往下淌着白灼，高热的肠道一阵阵紧缩，把陆野夹得脖子上爆出青筋。

祝玥侧过头讨吻，浑身都湿哒哒的：“把套子摘了，射给我吧，叔叔。”

陆野用虎口卡在他脆弱的喉咙上，鸡巴抽离出来的瞬间，嫩嘟嘟的肉都被带出来一点，乳白色的肠液和润滑油从那个翕张的小穴里淌出来。  
祝玥晃着屁股，淫魅地往他身上凑：“快一点呀……”

他太会卖娇了，让陆野想操死他。

硬挺的鸡巴重新插进去，要把他的肠子磨出火花一样。陆野射进去的时候，祝玥哭得一塌糊涂：“好重，好深，叔叔我要怀孕了……”

38

结束之后，祝玥撅着屁股趴在陆野身上，偶尔抬起头接过他嘴里渡来的一口烟。

他发现陆野很喜欢烈烟，软遵硬遵，或者玉溪，很浓的烟草味在齿间转过一圈，不过肺，再轻轻吐出来。  
祝玥不知想到什么，自己闷着笑了一会儿，对陆野说：“我发现有个词特别适合形容你。”他把尖下巴磕在陆野的胸肌上：“老烟枪。”

陆野冲着他那张高潮过后好看到失真的脸蛋吐了一口烟：“又想挨操了？”

祝玥连连摇头，打了个哈欠：“不来了。”忽然想起什么来，追问道：“刚才你和谁打电话？”  
陆野没隐瞒：“网吧的租户。”

窗外风雨愈盛，陆野把他往怀里紧了紧：“现在说说，下午怎么被人给欺负了？”他视线锁定祝玥身上的淤青：“说谎的本事还差了点，这几下明显是被踹的，还说从楼梯上摔下来。”

陆野语气沉了些：“哪个楼梯能摔得这么精准？”

“……你都知道了，还问我。”祝玥讪讪道：“我不是觉得没面儿才不想说的吗。”他戳戳陆野的腹肌，指尖像条不安分的小蛇：“说了你能给我出气吗？”

陆野点头道：“先说说看。”

“就是昌鸣那小杂碎！回回下手都脏，先声明啊，我不是打不过他，是敌众我寡，落了下风！”祝玥张牙舞爪地在他身上比划：“那个矮冬瓜壮得像条牛，把我掀翻在地，小爷一个鲤鱼打挺就起来了，和他缠斗在一起，就这样咻咻咻一下，矮冬瓜被我放倒……”

他像演武侠片一样，还自带音效。

陆野听他说完，半响无言。祝玥还把自己说累了，靠着他不愿意动：“反正事情就是这样咯。”

陆野抚着他的背脊给他顺气儿，过了会儿，祝玥打着小呼噜睡着了。

陆野垂眼看他——有时候觉得他挺聪明的，有时候又傻气得可爱。

39

天气渐冷，期末考试如约而至。

程清泉天天求爷爷告奶奶，只差在课桌上贡个菩萨，祝玥挖苦他神神叨叨的不像个学生，像个道士。程清泉只当听不见，闭上眼双手合十：“玉皇大帝在上，王母菩萨在上，信徒愿以十斤肥肉换一个期末考试坐祝玥后面的机会。”

祝玥翻了个白眼：“求菩萨不如求你爹，这样你就算考砸了也不会缺胳膊少腿。”

程清泉只当听不见，虔诚地对着桌上的插在橡皮上的三只笔拜了拜，才说：“这次真不一样，这次考好了，我爸给我买赛车。”

“哦。”祝玥不怎么感兴趣，埋头做题。  
程清泉另起一个话题：“你知道吗，昌鸣好久没来读书了。”他说起自己打听到的：“说是住院了，你说他会不会是坏事做多了走在路上被车撞的？”

祝玥愣了愣：“是吗？”

具体的程清泉也不知道，反正没人来找祝玥的麻烦他就放心了。他往祝玥身边靠了靠，眼神往下三路瞟：“不管他，对了，你最近好像过得很滋润啊。”

祝玥今天穿了一件烟紫色毛衣，浅V领口，露出些遮不住的暧昧痕迹来。程清泉一直对他藏得死紧的对象感到好奇，纯情处男更是对那方面蠢蠢欲动，他用肩膀撞撞祝玥：“你昨天又没回家？”

祝玥打了个哈欠：“关你屁事。”

“哎呀，我关心你。”程清泉促狭地看他：“你女朋友好像很猛哦。”

“……”祝玥自认在好友面前是个口无遮拦的人，高中三年，他以为程清泉能从一些蛛丝马迹中认识到他并不是一个直男，但祝玥显然高估了他的智商。

程清泉继续撞他：“说说嘛。”  
祝玥说：“是挺猛的。”  
程清泉羡慕地叹了一口气：“你小子，艳福不浅。小心精尽人亡！”

祝玥收拾好卷子和笔，确认一眼明天的考试时间，临走时说：“谢谢，借你吉言。”

40

年尾将近，考完试之后，祝玥彻底放飞自我。  
政府部门忙着审核各项指标数据，祝庭远忙应酬，基本不回家。祝玥干脆把铺盖一卷，去修车厂找陆野双宿双飞。

大冷的天儿，陆野就穿一件单衣，修完这台车他们准备去下趟馆子。陆野修车的时候祝玥就蹲在旁边和他聊天，间或递递工具打下手：“昌鸣住院了，你知道吗？”  
陆野的上半身藏在车底，两条长腿搭在外面，他抖抖膝盖，把腿上那只不安分的手抖开：“别闹。”  
“问你呢。”祝玥捏他的腿上的肌肉：“知道吗？”

“知道。”陆野说。

祝玥心里的猜测落了实：“操，真是你找人弄的？他没死吧？没残吧？”

“我是黑社会吗？把人打死打残。”陆野从车底滑出来：“只是找经常欠我房租的几个小子警告了他一下。”  
祝玥脸上绽开一个笑，轻佻又可爱的样子：“帮我出气啊？”

“是。”陆野伸手揉揉他的脑袋，敛了笑：“谁都不能欺负你。”

41

十二月的月末，是祝玥十八岁的生日。

虽然浅草寺暂时去不成，但本地的鹿鸣寺还是可以去一去的。年底人多，陆野领着祝玥买完票，又买了两个红色的祈愿牌。

鹿鸣寺的门口有一面挂满了祈愿牌的木墙，经年风吹雨打，斑驳中带着一丝厚重的庄严。陆野虽然不信这些，但抵不过祝玥的兴致勃勃：“你不想写，就当是替我写的好不好？”

陆野无奈，只得答应。

祈愿牌四四方方的一小张，只能写两个字。  
祝玥自己写完了，非要去偷看陆野写的。奈何身高实在有差距，半个字野没瞄到。

从鹿鸣寺下山是另外一条小路，人少，清幽。

祝玥黏黏糊糊地跟在陆野身后，小尾巴似的：“生日礼物呢生日礼物呢？”

陆野回身看他，脸上带了点笑：“你是复读机吗。”实在被祝玥缠得没办法，陆野让他自己在身上找。

作乱的指尖在他身上瞎摸一气，最终从裤兜里掏出一串钥匙来。一看就不是陆野的风格，挂了只橙黄色小月亮的钥匙扣，下面坠着一把钥匙。

祝玥愣了：“这是……”

陆野说：“你说过你想考的学校在A市，我手里有点积蓄，在那儿买了套房子。”  
他有洞察祝玥那些小心思的能力，但竭力维护他的自尊，就像从来不追问一些祝玥不愿意说清楚的伤痕一样，他以一个成年人能够撑起来的责任，想尽量给祝玥一份完整的感情。

“成年了，意味着能够选择去留。”陆野把人抱进怀里，像安抚一只被雨淋湿的雏鸟一样，抱着他：“我以前说过，不管你从多高摔下来，我都接住你。”  
陆野说：“现在这句话改一改，祝玥，你往高处飞，我保证，再也没能欺负你。”

钥匙坚硬的棱角划在手心，祝玥眼眶湿润，几乎被那坚硬戳穿了心肺。

41

祝玥曾经无比渴望长大，他希望早日能够飞出噩梦般的囚笼——然后他就遇见了陆野。

陆野是一股穿过平原的坚定的风，来到祝玥的身旁。似乎只要在陆野这里，他就注定可以变成被含在坚硬蚌壳里的一枚珍珠——哪怕他原来只是不起眼的小沙粒。

祝玥哑着嗓子，声音闷闷的：“……你在祈愿牌上写的什么？”

陆野说：“自由。”  
他希望祝玥能够一直自由。

祝玥抬起头，踮着脚眼眶湿润地吻他的唇：“我写的永远。”

——十八岁的少年说爱，用能想到的最浪漫的两个词。

陆野低头温柔地衔住他的唇：“生日快乐，祝玥。”

42

那个骄阳底下，答应去给叛逆少年开家长会只是一时冲动，后续的麻烦却无尽无穷。陆野枯槁一般漫长而重复的人生里，闯进一弯又明又亮的小月亮。

——少年啊，他只需要永远自由就好了。

END


End file.
